That MIstake
by shin soo kyung
Summary: " APA INI SAJA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" /'mianhae'./"Appa , Joongie tidak mau kembali kesana lagi!" /"hiks... Yunnie...". YunJae,GS! New story...
1. Chapter 1

That Mistake

**Shin Soo Kyung**

**Yunjae**

**Warning**

**Typos , GS ,Abal-abal ,Pasaran.**

**Dont like Dont read**

**Happy reading!**

**Prolog**

Jung Corp merupakan perusahaan swasta ternama di Korea. Bekerja diberbagai bidang dan hampir menguasai seluruh kegiatan perekonomian di Negara gingseng tersebut. Perusahaan yang hebat tentu memiliki pemimpin yang hebat juga pula bukan. Jung Yunho . Presdir Jung Corp yang terkenal dengan watak dingin dan disiplinnya dikaruniai wajah tampan dengan mata musang yang tajam . Banyak yeojya yang berlomba lomba mendapatkan hati atau mungkin uang dari presdir tampan itu namun sayang hati seorang Jung Yunho telah terkunci dan kunci tersebut telah dibawa oleh wanita masa lalunya. Seorang wanita yangmembuat dirinya menjadi seorang Jung yang seperti ini.

BRAK

" APA INI SAJA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" suara bass menggemadi ruangan mewah itu. Yah... itu adalah suara milik Jung Yunho.

"maaf kan saya Presdir ." Ujar seorang karyawan laki-laki yang menjadi bahan amukan Yunho.

" aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Sebelum jam makan siang laporan itu sudah harus ada dia atas meja ku. Dan kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku memecatmu."

Tanpa babibu ladi karyawan laki laki itu pergimeninggalkan ruangan milik Yunho dengan terbirit-birit.

Hhh... Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya terulur kearah sisi mengambil bingkai yang berisikan foto. Foto seorang yeojya yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil membawa seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu dipangkuannya . Mata musang itu kemudian berkaca-kaca dan siap mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tersimpan. Bibir hati itu mengecup foto tersebut berkali-kali sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'mianhae'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di negara yang berjuluk sakura sana terdapat yeojya cantik nan manis sedang menatap sendu kearah sang appa, Kim Young Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin.

"Appa , Joongie tidak mau kembali kesana lagi!" doe eyes itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mendengar keputusan sang Appa yang akan mengajaknya kembali ke nagara kelahirannya.

"Joongie dengarkan Appa. Appa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini sayang . Keadaan perusahaankita di Korea sedang mengalami krisis dan Appa begitu juga Umma harus kembali kesana."Ujar Appa Kim mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putri semata wayang mereka.

" sayang turutilah apa kata Appamu ." ucap Umma Kim yang bernama Kim Jung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk menambahkan.

" Tapi Joongie tidak harus ikutkan ? Jebal Umma , Appa . Joongie benar benar tidak ingin kembali kesana" rengek yeojya bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

" Joongie, Appa mohon sayang . hanya 3 tahun. Setelah itu kita kembali ke Jepang sayang. Arra? Appa mohon"

" iya sayang. Umma dan Appa tidak bisa meninggakanmu sendiri karena Tokyo terlalu keras untukmu sayang."

"Tapi..."

"Sayang Umma mohon."

"arraso..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Welcome back to Your Hell , Joongie.' Rapal Jaejoong dalam hati kala mobil yang ia tumpang membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

" selamat datang Tuan, Nyonya, Nona." Ucap salah seorang pelayan berambut uban menyambut kedatangan Keluarga Kim.

Bruk.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran Queen size. Doe eyesnya menatap langit langit kamarnya menerawang jauh kedlam masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan. Tubuh Jaejoong berjengkit kaget kala perutnya terasa tertindih oleh sesuatu. Mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat sesuatu yang sedang berada diatas perutnya. Kucing lucu bernama Jiji itu Jejoong akan dari atas tubuhnya mencium jiji berkali-kali.

" Cha . ayo kita berkeliling, Jiji."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri pekaragan rumah yang sempat ia tinggalkan 2 tahun itu sambil mengendong jiji. Sebenarnya tak ada yang berubah dengan suasana rumah ini selalu damai dan sejuk. Kaki indah ituberhenti tepat di depan pohon yang rindang. Tangan indahnya menyentug ukiran nama pada batang tersebut, dan tanpa Jejoong sadari setetes air mata mengalir menuruni ppi putih nan cereh itu.

"hiks... Yunnie..."

.

.

**TBC/DEL? **


	2. Chapter 2

That Mistake

**Shin Soo Kyung**

**Yunjae**

**Warning**

**Typos , GS ,Abal-abal ,Pasaran.**

**Dont like Dont read**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Semua pasang mata menatap pada satu objek, seorang yeoja cantik yang memasuki gerbang universitas elit yang berada di korea itu. Pasang mata namja dan yeojya terkagum kagum melihatnya. Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Lihatlah doe eyes yang indah dan bening mempu menyeret semua namja jatuh dalam pesonanya, bibir cherry yang membuat semua namja ingin sekali menyesapnya,Tubuh ramping yang akan membuat semua namja ingin menyerangnya sekarang juga dan itu semua membuat para yeojya menatap iri bercampur kagum.

Yeojya itu , Jaejoong. Terus melangkag dengan mengacuhkan semua oarang yang menatapnya.

Pluk.

Jaejoong membalikan badanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan memegang eyes bening itu terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya.

"Noona. Joongie noona?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Noona?" ucap namja tinggi sambil menyodorkan minuman bersoda yang beru saja ia ambil dari mesin soda kepada Jaejoong.

" Baik . bagaimana kabarmu Minnie ? apa kau masih seperti monster jika berhubungan dengan makanan?" Tanya Jaejooong pada Changmin namja tinggi dihadapannya itu sambil mengeluarkan sedikit bonyolan untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa canggung yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Hahaha kabarku baik noona . dan kau tahu sekali tentang nafsu makanku bukan?"

"hahaha kau tak akan pernah berubah Minnie." Sejanak mereka tertawa namun kembali diam.

"Noona kau pergi kemana saja? 'Kami' semua mencari Noona kemana mana. Kami mencari Noona dirumah noona tapi kata Jang ahjumma Noona dan keluarga Noona dan Noona pergi dari Korea dan bahkan Jang ahjumma juga tidak mau membari tahu kemana Noona pergi."

"Ada kalanya suatu hal yang tidak harus kalian ketahui."

"Yunho hyung, dia hampir gila karena tidak menemukan Noona. Bahkan-"

"STOP!" ucapan Changmin terpotongsaat mendengar teriakan keluar drimulut Jaejoong.

"Noona..." ujar Changmin lirih.

" Kumohon Minnie jangan lagi sebut nama namja itu lagi." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Noona tapi~"

"Maaf Minnie Noona harus masuk kedalam kelas. Terima kasih atas minumannya. Dan Noona harap kau tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun bahwa Noona kembali." Kemudian Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang memandang sendu punggungnya.

"Noona..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir di pipinya. 'Semuanya akan baik baik saja Joongie' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kriet...

Semua pasam meta menatap Jaejoong yang memasuki kelas barunya.

"Ah... kau murid baru itu?" sapa Dosen yang tadi mengampu di kelas itu.

"aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Jeoseonghamnida Songsaenim."

"Gwaenchana. Nah anak anak kita kedatangn muruid baru dari Tokyo. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaeseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida.".

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah selesai namun Jaejoong tak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya. Bisa saja ia keluar sekarang namun ia malas menunggu Kang ahjussi di luar.

"Annyeong~"Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara cempreng milik seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sosok cantik dihadapannya

"Jessica imnida. Haha apa kau tidak menyadariku? Sejak tadi aku memperhatikanmu dari sana" jawab sosok yang ternyata bernama Jessica itu sambi ltempat duduk di pojok belakang. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mianhae..." ucap Jaejoong kemudian.

"haha nan gwaenchana . kenap kau belum pulang?"

" aku sedang menunggu jemputan Jessica-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku sengan embel embel –ssi Jaejoongie. Tak apa bukan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja Sica-ah~"

Obrolan keduayeojya cantik itu terhenti karena mendengar suara ponsel milik Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo/ ne ahjussi Joongie kesana sekarang."

Jaejoong menatap Jessica sambil tersenyum lembut pada yeojya cantik itu.

"Mianhae Sica-ah Kang ahjussi telah menungguku diluar . aku pulang dulu ne~ annyeong."

"Ne annyeong Joongie~"

Jessica menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Kemidian mata sipit yeojya cantik itu terarah pada pada ponsel yang menampakan foto seorang yeojya cantik dengan kuncir yang ia dapatkan dari ponselmilik kakaknya. Foto yang membuat kakaknya menjadi seperti orang gila.

"oppa ... aku menemukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan bermata musang duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan pihak cafe. Yunho namja bermata musang itu sedang menikmati kopi yang ia pesan, matamusangnya tertuju pada jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak ramai.

Trak

Yunho manatap tak percaya denagn apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sosok itu, sosok yang membuat kehidupannya sekarang berubah kini kembali...

**TBC?**


End file.
